In the Beginning
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Akiza,Carly,and Alexandria were kidnapped from New Domino at the age of 7&8 and taken to the Satellite for ransom. When they escape, they meet the boys who would later become 'Team Satisfaction'. Pre-Series, better than summary I hope!
1. Smog

Hello fellow readers! I got his idea while watching 'Super Guiness', Yusei's duel with Roman, and the movie "Men In Black". Somehow, I was getting to thinking, "Hey, since there is so many stories about an extra Enforcer, why not have the 5D's girls (Except Luna) in Satellite?" Like, how they got kidnapped and taken to Satellite for ransom and then escaping and meeting the guys and stuff. And also, since there is such little we know about everyone's childhood, I figured, "Why not?" And thus, this story was born!

I am keeping with the original storyline. How you may ask? You'll see at the end. (That's where the MIB part comes in)

Sorry for babbling! Onward!

Jack: Wow. You Just wasted like five minutes of their time.

Me: Shut up Jack.

Jack: How dare you speak to me in that manner!

*Me and him start fighting*

Yusei: *Sigh* Sorry about them. ILJA does not own the Yugioh! franchise. All characters belong to their respective owners. This storyline, though, and some characters, are hers.

*Crow feeding crowd of bystanders fried chicken while watching fight*

Yusei: *Facepalms*

* * *

><p>It was a calm afternoon. The cool breeze blew softly through the trees, rustling the fire-colored leaves, their echoing sound the only thing audible to the young child that lay beneith it. She hummed lightly to herself, and in the distance, children were laughing and playing on the jungle gym in the citys local park. She watched as the sun broke through some clear patches through the hundred-or-so year old tree, the clouds dimming or brightening the light. She smiled, for it was a beautiful day, and wondered if people in Satellite could see it. Then her smile that she had been wearing faded, and she sat up.<p>

'Of course they can't... The island is all covered in smog...' she peered into the direction that was said island, her vision blocked by the shimmering sky scrapers and highways that littered the area. She wondered silently if there was another child on the dirty beaches of Satellite, peering over to the city. She sighed, knowing that was probably an impossibility.

But still, she wondered.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

I'll update real soon, I promise.

~ILJA~


	2. Punch

A punch. It was a simple gesture, really. It could either be one of playfulness or anger.

This one was of anger.

It hit the young carrot top square in the jaw, the bones cracking as it made contact with the fist. The sound of laughter and snickers were heard as the young boy was thrust to the gravel road, dust and pebbles flying in unison as they did so. This little runt was gonna pay for crossing over onto their territory!

"H-hey man! Can't we talk about this? I didn't mean ta, I swear!" the sting of his new marker and the new bruise that was to form on his cheek brought tears to the boys eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not infront of them.

"Nope! We're gonna make sure that you remember this, Crow. And tell your stupid friends that if they come over to our side, we're gonna hurt 'em so bad, they won't remember their own names!" one, known as Bradikk replied, while his four "henchmen" Tanner, Michey, Tyrone, and Anthony stalked close behind him. They all stepped foreward, all twelve years of them, their eyes shining with an evil glint.

"Hey you!" came a familiar voice to Crow from the shadows, and the carrot top smiled. The five boys looked around, trying to trace the origin of the voice. "Yeah you. The five with the butt-ugly faces! You know who I'm talking about. Step away from him, and no one gets hurt."

"Oh really?" Tyrone said with sarcasam. "I'm so frightened!"

"You should be." another voice said from another part of the night, but none of the five attackers could tell from where.

"And why is that, huh? We ain't afraid of ya! If your so tough, why don'tcha-" Tanner was cut off by the last voice.

"Oh shut up." this voice was the closest, accented, and the most menacing. Crow could only say one thing.

"You guys are totally screwed."

Three of the "henchmen" were down in an instant, their noses gushing blood and gripping their stomachs with the punches and kicks they had been inflicted with. They hadn't even seen them.

"Jesh! Bradikk, let's split man!" Michey said with fright in his voice, and the leader noded quickly in the darkness, their worn sneakers shoveling in the gravel ground, trying to escape.

"Not so fast." a joking voice murmured, and the last henchman was down in a blink of an eye.

"H-hey man! I-I'm sorry! We'll leave him alone, promise!" Bradikk said, no longer as tough without his goonies. He heard dark laugher from the night.

"What do you think Yusei? We'll take a vote. I say we pummle this guy." a kid with a smooth voice replied, and a shadow nodded in the shadows.

"I agree Kalin. I don't think he's learned his lesson. What do you think, Jack?" a crisp voice asked, and he heard knuckles crack in the gravel alley way.

"Three strikes. You're out." an accented voice declaired, and three pairs of hands shot toward him, knocking him toward the stone wall of the alley.

One punch to the jaw, as they did to Crow.

One punch in the stomach, as he had done to a kid walking home from the market.

One kick in the groin, 'cuz Jack just thought he deserved it.

Bradikk fell to the ground, and the two kids walked away. But one was still there. He picked him up and shoved him into the wall again, rougher than the first time.

"No one messes with my mates but me and gets away with it, got it? And if we hear you and your goons have been harassing anyone, you're dead." a silver ring flashed white in the moonlight, and the accented kid dropped him, and the four boys walked home to Martha's.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys?" Crow said quietly, looking for seashells on the dingy beach of Satellite. He stood, peering over to the hazy city that lay just beyond the smogs reach. The three other boys stopped what they were doing, and peered over to Crow.<p>

"Yeah?" Yusei asked, walking next to im and peering at the city as well.

"Do you think there's anyone over there that's looking back at us, wondering if we're doing the same?" Crow asked polietly. All of the kids had wondered at one point or another, but none had asked out loud.

"Probably." Yusei said, going back to collecting the shells.

"Yeah. Maybe some hot chick." Kalin joked, punching Crows shoulder playfully.

"No one from Satellite cares." Jack muttered under his breath, and the subject was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>Tada!<p>

~ILJA~


	3. Helicopter

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I simply haven't had the time.

Now, onward!

* * *

><p>"MARTHA! CROW STOLE MY COOKIE AGAIN!" Kalin wailed, chasing the young carrot top, who sprinted frantically from the older boy.<p>

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n- WAAA!" Crow exclaimed, falling to the floor, the said cookie breaking into little pieces. Jack and Yusei snickered, watching the whole ordeal play out when someones leg 'Accidentally' tripped the running pair. Yusei, of course, was the first to ask if they were alright.

"Y-yeah... but the cookie ain't." Kalin muttered, looking at the crumbs that littered the floor. Kalin then glared at Crow, who was rubbing his thumping head.

"Yeah, well I feel about as great as the cookie. Oh no, don't worry about me, just dying over in the corner here, but that's alright." Crow grimaced, feeling a bump swell on the back of his head. Jack chuckled.

"I send my condolences." Jack said with a chuckle and Kalin joined in. Yusei looked at him with annoyance.

"Say you're sorry, Jack." Yusei said with a gentle voice, helping Crow up from the seated position he was in. Jack looked with astonishment at the blue eyed boy, and wondered who died and made him king.

"Sorry for what? That bird brain has two left feet? That's not my problem, its his." he retorted with a roll of his violet orbs. At that moment, Martha walked in, her long dress fluttering about her legs.

"What is goin on around here?" she asked with that mothely way of hers. All of the boys looked down at their feet, not wanting to match her probing gaze. Johnathan* and his sibblings came around to peek from the side of her dress and look at the commotion.

"Crow stole Kalin's cookie and then Jack tripped him!" Yusei said, always the weakest when it came to Martha. The other boys looked at him with shock and agitation as the crab-haired boy clamped his mouth shut.

"Taddle tale." Jack muttered under his breath, his eyes turning to look with annoyance to Yusei, whose hands were still covering his mouth.

"What was that?" Martha said with sterness.

"Nothing ma'am..." he whispered, wondering what punishment they would get now. Martha sighed.

"All of you, get washed up to eat. After we eat, I want all four of you boys up to your rooms." she said, walking back into the kitchen. Johnathan's sibblings followed after Martha, but the boy followed the other four to the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" he asked gently, his green eyes searching for answers.

"Yusei don't know when to keep his goodie-two-shoes mouth shut." Kalin said, stretching while the blue-eyed boy gave him the _'Don't push it'_ glare.

"Oh... Well I saw a helicopter today." Johnathan said, and the four boys scoffed.

"Yeah right. Like where? In the scrap yard?" Crow said with disbelief while they finally reached the bathroom. As they washed, they conversed.

"No! It came in from the city. It was all shiny and new, but it wasn't from Sector Security. Even ask my brother and sister. They saw it too." the black haired boy replied, drying his hands on the small towel that lay on the rack.

"I don't believe ya." Crow and Kalin said in unison, and then the two boys were off, racing to the dinner table. Johnathan shrgged his tiny shoulders in defeat.

"Well we believe ya, mate." Jack said, placing a a hand on his right shoulder. The short boy cheered up in an instant.

"Realy?" he asked with excitement, and Yusei chuckled.

"Yeah. Now go on ahead and save us a seat. Make sure Kalin and Crow don't eat everything." Yusei replied with a comforting nod and smile. The boy smiled and ran off into the kitchen. Yusei looked to Jack as the blonde made sure Heartly was out of hearing range.

"A helicopter? And not from Security? Why would someone from the City willingly want to come here?" Yusei asked with confusion. Jack crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Dunno mate. But whatever bloke is here ain't tryin' to be sneaky about it. Maybe a convict?" he asked, peering back ay Yusei with stern eyes. Yusei shrugged.

"No. Too fancy to be one. Maybe some corporation guy trying to hide somethin', knowing Security wouldn't believe a word we said." the boy replied and Jack shrugged.

"Could be, bu-" the accented boy was cut off by one line that took all of his humility and maturity away.

"Crow ate all the ramen!"

"HE DID WHAT?" the tall blond exclaimed, kicking open the dining room door and peering around in its contnts. "WHERE'S THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BIRD BRAIN?" he bellowed. Yusei simply facepalmed.

"Well, better make sure Jack don't kill Crow." Yusei said, the mystery of the helicopter lost amongst the brewing chaos in the house.

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

Please read on and reply!

~ILJA~


End file.
